I Love XMas
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Especial navideño, secuela de "World is mine" Aang y Katara (de ahora 19 y 21 años respectivamente) organizan una fiesta de navidad con sus amigos más cercanos ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan?


Hola! Hoy que es nochebuena y mañana que es navidad quiero darles de regalo este humilde escrito (?) el cual es continuación de "World is mine" (Si, aquel donde Katara está toda histérica por culpa de Aang xD). Como siempre, está basado en una canción llamada _"I Love XMas_" de Tommy heavenly6. La canción es bonita pero esta vez decidí no poner alguna parte de la canción porque mis traducciones aún son muuuuy malas. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_I Love XMas_**

**_Autora: _**_Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_POV. Katara_

Navidad ¡Ah, cómo amo esta época! Desde niña he adorado Navidad, me encanta celebrar. Cada año celebraba con mi familia, inclusive después de que muriera mamá, para no perder el espíritu, además, sabíamos que desde el cielo ella celebraba con nosotros. Loco ¿No creen?

Después de hacerme novia de Aang, no fue la excepción, como ese día celebrábamos con nuestras respectivas familias, siempre nos veíamos antes del anochecer para darnos regalos y agradecer otro año juntos. Recuerdo que mi último año antes de graduarme Sokka y Toph nos hicieron la travesura del muérdago…fue gracioso, aunque fue lindo…lo admito.

Este es apenas nuestro primer año viviendo juntos y decidimos celebrar la navidad juntos, primero decoramos la casa, aunque esa historia es bastante graciosa. Cuando íbamos a comprar los adornos a la tienda de decoración fue divertido pero estresante, por culpa de unas esferas de colores Aang y yo empezamos a pelear ¿Qué por qué? Sencillo, un paquete de 32 esferas de varios tamaños, pero de un solo color, él dijo que quería esferas amarillas y yo quería esferas azules, hubiéramos comprado ambos pero no teníamos suficiente dinero (¿Qué esperaban? Somos universitarios con trabajos de medio tiempo mal pagados), duramos así por al menos 2 minutos para que después una chica nos dijera que si había de esos paquetes con esferas de colores…todos en la tienda nos vieron feo...

Al final decoramos la casa, aunque yo decoré toda la sala y la cocina, inclusive el baño, Aang fue el que se encargó de decorar el árbol. Fue tan lindo…luego de decorar preparé galletas y leche y empezamos a comer.

Celebrar navidad sólo nosotros dos iba a ser extraño, así que se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos más cercanos, y él aceptó. Además mientras preparábamos la fiesta me dediqué a buscar su regalo, esta vez quién me ayudó fue Sokka, mientras según él, Toph ayudaba a Aang con mi regalo…ojala no pasé como en nuestro aniversario, en un tremendo malentendido.

Justo el 24 de diciembre empezamos a organizar todo:

–¡Katara! ¡Date prisa! ¡No tardan en llegar los invitados! –gritó Aang desde la cocina quien cocinaba una tarta de fresa. Desde aquel rico flan y el delicioso pastel dejo que él prepare los postres

–¡Hey, cálmate cariño! –le grité mientras yo preparaba la mesa de los dulces y la bebida. –¡Faltan quince minutos para que todos lleguen!

–Lo siento amorcito, es sólo que…estoy emocionado

–Hmmm…Qué raro…juraría que cuando te dije de la fiesta no te veías entusiasmado…

–Eso no es gracioso Katara… –me contestó mi (estoy segura) futuro prometido mientras se acercaba a la mesa a dejar la tarta recién hecha.

–¡Oh! ¡La tarta se ve deliciosa! –le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias Kat.

–¿Puedo probarlo?

–Nop –me dijo con mirada juguetona y burlándose de MÍ. –Es cómo la que preparé hace una semana…

Me abalancé encima de Aang para que me diera de esa tarta, torturándolo. Es cierto que la tarta que comimos hace una semana era deliciosa y no dudo que esta también lo será pero…¡Quería probarla!

–¡Déjame…comer…de…esa…TARTA!

–¡No, Katara! –gritaba como loco. –¡Deja de comportarte así!

–¡NOOOO! –le grité mientras reía a carcajadas

Luego de tanto forcejeo y seguir abalanzándome sobre Aang al final los dos caímos en el sofá, poco faltaba para tirar el árbol, después empezamos a reír…aunque luego de tanta risa nos quedamos viendo fijamente para después sonrojarnos….

–Katara…

–Aang…

–¿Sabes? –me dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. –Me alegra estar otro año contigo…

–Oh Aang… –después con ternura nos besamos.

El beso estaba empezando a ser duradero y creo que la temperatura estaba sabiendo. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre interrumpió aquel momento romántico…más sonrojados que hace rato y reímos nerviosos.

–Creo que…ya llegaron los invitados…

–Mejor voy a abrir. –Aang se separó de mí apurado para ir a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, eran nuestros amigos Teo, On Ji, Haru y Jin. Con Teo (quién es parapléjico) y Haru me he llevado bien desde que los conocí, a Teo lo conocí por Aang pero me agradó, Haru va en el mismo curso que yo pero él estudia arquitectura _(N. de la A.: La arquitectura me dejó pero bien traumada XD) _En cuanto a Jin…la conozco porque era novia de Zuko, me llevé bien con ella e incluso después de que terminaron seguí llevándome bien con ella, además de que ella y Zuko terminaron bien y bueno…On Ji…con ella no me llevo muy bien…pero hago el intento.

Luego de saludarnos y de dejarlos pasar, empezamos a platicar en lo que el resto llegaba mientras tomábamos chocolate caliente.

–Y entonces me dijeron que fui admitido en el curso de aviación. –Nos contaba Teo, a pesar de su incapacidad soñaba con ser piloto aéreo y siempre lucho por ello, es un verdadero ejemplo de admiración.

–¿En el curso de aviación? ¡Oh por Dios! –grité de felicidad.

–¡Felicidades amigo! –Aang abrazó a Teo mientras lo felicitaba.

–Gracias, yo sabía que lo harían –dijo orgulloso, luego, empezó a reír y todos reímos con él

–¿Y tú On Ji? ¿Cómo te fue en el examen semestral? –preguntó Jin, yo ya no presté atención.

–¡Ha! ¡La escuela de música va a matarme! Me alegra estudiar algo que me gusta pero es algo complicado ¿Sabes?

–¿Complicado? ¡HA! ¡Intenta hacer planos arquitectónicos! ¡Eso te desvela un buen rato! –dijo Haru burlándose de On Ji

–Lo dices cómo si sonara fácil….

–¿Fácil? Amigo, esa es mi vocación pero de verdad…va a matarme un día ¡Lo sé! –volvió a decir y ahí volvimos a reír todos.

–Entonces Jin…–pregunté a la par de que bebía un sorbo de mi chocolate. –¿Cómo te va en la carrera de gastronomía?

–¡Puf! –bufó antes de hablar. –Ya no me está gustando nada ¿Sabes?

–Estamos igual... –contesto Aang mientras bostezaba y me abrazaba. –La universidad va a matarnos antes de poder graduarnos.

–Muy de acuerdo…

–Oh si…

–Katara, Aang…–nos preguntó Jin con mirada algo melancólica. –¿Vendrá Zuko a la fiesta, verdad?

En cuanto Jin preguntó eso, todos nos quedamos callados y nos miramos preocupados por ella. Según nosotros ellos terminaron bien, pero a veces el carácter de Jin nos decía que no fue así, pero ni ella ni Zuko han querido de ese momento y hacerlo cuando Mai estuviera presente iba a ser terrible…

–Este…si….y también vendrá Mai…–contestó Aang nervioso.

–Bueno…no importa…es navidad y no es época de ponerse triste….¿O sí? –sonrió nerviosa, tal vez para no preocuparnos.

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo Teo pensativo.

En ese momento se estaba formando un incómodo silencio…tan incómodo que nadie sabía qué decir…Estaba buscando de que hablar para romper este atroz silencio porque de verdad me estaba asustando cuando de repente el timbre sonó…

–¡Yo abro! –corrí hacia la puerta para abrirla con prisa.

Por suerte para mí, eran Suki, y Ty Lee, quienes venían animadas. Con ellas ahí, el ambiente melancólico que Jin creó se disiparía…o eso esperaba.´

–¡HOLA! –saludaron ambas al unísono.

–¡Hey! –les respondí mientras las saludaba y abrazaba.

Apenas entraron ellas dos y todos empezaron a saludarlas y pude notar como Jin respiraba aliviada cuando las saludó.

–Vamos chicas, siéntense –dijo Aang alegre. –¡Llegaron en la mejor parte de la plática!

–Ni tan buena, hablábamos de nuestros estudios –aseguró Jin nerviosa, nosotros la miramos incrédulos.

Harta de Jin, me levanté a servirle chocolate caliente a Suki y Ty Lee, mientras escuchaba la plática

–Hablando de estudios, ¿Cómo les va a ustedes? –preguntó Haru a ambas chicas

–¡Argh! ¡Terrible! –se quejó Suki. –Ya no está siendo divertido y más cuando tengo encima el entrenamiento de volleyball. Patético.

–Lo mismo me pasa a mí. –Ty Lee torció la boca molesta. –¡Es tan aburrido!

–Ánimo chicos –animé a todos mientras le servía a Suki y Ty Lee sus tazas de chocolate. –Duele al principio pero verán que ya no es tan difícil.

–Miren quién lo dice, la señorita que en junio se gradúa en enfermería. –se burló Aang. Aunque sus bromas sean en así, a veces me fastidiaban pero…ese no es el caso ahora.

–Al menos ya voy a terminar la carrera. Eso es algo bueno.

–No Katara, no estás exenta de responsabilidades todavía. –insinuó On Ji. Ah, como odio cuando hace eso. –Luego sigue el trabajo.

Si no hubiera sido porque era navidad, estaba enfrente de Aang y esa maldita estaba sentada entre Teo y Jin, le aventaría una taza de leche hirviendo en la cara. (Viendo bien, a Teo y un poco a Jin les caerían algunas gotas de la leche)

–Sí, querida amiga, eso lo sé bien… –reprimí todo coraje y sólo pude abrazar a Aang mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–Cómo sea –Ty Lee bostezó y buscó en su bolsa hasta sacar unos CD's. –¡Hora de la música!

Ty Lee se levantó alegre y se dirigió hasta el estéreo que Aang y yo teníamos. De repente, puso disco de música pop, su favorita.

–¡Oh vamos! Estamos al ritmo de la música ¿Podríamos...?

Volvió a sonar el timbre, interrumpiendo a la chica. Esta vez Aang se levantó a abrir, no sin antes de darme un beso en la frente, yo le sonreí. Cuando volteé hacia nuestros amigos, me miraban insinuantes.

–Entonces Katara ¿Cuándo hay boda? –preguntaba Teo.

–¡No voy a casarme con Aang! O bueno, no aún…

–Ya falta poco, lo puedo ver –dijo Jin, luego todos empezaron a reír.

Pero en eso, pude notar un poco de hipocresía en On Ji. Cuando vi eso, sonreí maléficamente y dije orgullosamente:

–Por ahora no planeamos casarnos, ya que él apenas va a terminar su primer año de carrera pero…estoy segura que si nos casaremos.

Bingo. Lo había logrado, estaba haciendo enojar a On Ji, no es muy navideño de mi parte pero casi nunca veo a esa chica y era mi oportunidad de vengarme.

Ya en ese momento, escuché gritos cerca de la puerta. Y creo que esos gritos eran de Aang, Sokka y Toph.

–¡Hey, hola a todos! –gritaba Toph mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

–¡Hermanita! –me saludó Sokka y me abrazó, yo correspondí y lo saludé.

Sin embargo, detrás de ellos venían Zuko y Mai. Todos empezamos a saludar a los recién llegados, aunque…cuando noté que Zuko estaba saludando a Jin, todo se veía normal y tranquilo…una tranquilidad muy anormal para una relación de casi un año que terminó y se convirtió en amistad.

–Qué raro… –dije involuntariamente en voz baja mientras veía como Aang se acercaba a mí

–Tal vez solo finge…piénsalo. –después él me tomó de la cintura.

–Cómo sea… –luego le di un pequeño beso y nos acercamos a los invitados.

Sonriente contemplé la convivencia entre nuestros amigos, era lindo verlos juntos, aunque por un segundo olvidamos que la música estaba puesta y el sonido de la suave balada pop parecía una buena música de fondo para el momento y…

–Reina Azucarada ¿Qué onda contigo? –interrumpió Toph mis pensamientos. –¿A dónde te viajaste?

–¿Yo? Sólo pensaba…

–Sí, sí, deja de pensar y únete a la fiesta que para eso nos invitaste ¿No?

–Si… –contesté aún sonriente. –Vamos

–Sí, sí, vamos. –Toph me abrazó y fuimos a donde estaban todos.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, todo era risas, alegría, baile. Aproveché que Aang estaba en una buena plática con Zuko para agarrar un pedazo de esa tarta, pero por desgracia ya no había…suspiré resignada y me fui con Mai, quien estaba con Ty Lee y Toph…pero esta última estaba más distraída

–¿Por qué tan sola Katara? –me preguntó Mai al acercarme.

–Aang no me quiso dar tarta y ahora que quería una rebanada ya no hay…

–Oh…¿querías tarta? –pude ver por la mirada culpable de Ty Lee que ella comió de MI TARTA. –Lo siento pero, Suki me contó que los postres de Aang eran buenos y bueno…

–Ya lo castigaré al rato. –reí burlonamente.

–Es lindo ver que todo entre Aang y tú va bien Katara ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

–No sé Mai…lo hemos hablado pero aún no estamos listos

–Lo mismo creí con Zuko y…ya ves…

–Espera –cuando Mai dijo eso sacó a Toph de lo que sea que estaba pensando. –¿De qué hablas?

–No es que quiera presumir pero ya que son mis amigas…

Y al terminar de decir eso, Mai mostró un anillo de compromiso. No me extrañaba que esos dos ya se casaran, ya que Mai ya va a graduarse de su carrera y Zuko ya terminó la carrera de sociología (de hecho, él ayuda a Aang a veces) pero…¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

–¡Oh qué felicidad Mai! –Ty Lee abrazó a Mai, como siempre, casi asfixiándola.

–¡Sabía que Llamitas se animaría! –dijo Toph alegre.

–Me alegro por ti, yo…

–¡Espero que tú atrapes el ramo, Katara! –Para mí desgracia, Toph se burló de mí. –Se ve que tú y Pies Locos ya van para boda y luego ¡Quiero un sobrino!

Me estaba sonrojando mientras mis amigas se burlaban y no me gustaba eso, en eso llegó mi adorado hermano a salvarme de esa embarazosa situación.

–Toph ¿Podrías…? –Sokka notó lo sonrojada que estaba. –¿Qué onda contigo Katara?

–Este…

–No importa –volvió a interrumpir Toph. –¿Qué pasa?

–Aang quiere hablar con nosotros y Zuko a solas. Vamos

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quiere hablar con nosotros? –pregunté preocupada ¿Qué estaba saliendo mal?

–Este…hermana, esto es entre Aang, Zuko, Toph y yo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estaban excluyendo de esto? Era Navidad ¡No debían hacerme eso!

–Bueno, vamos… –dicho esto, Toph y mi hermano se fueron.

–Pero…¿Por qué…?

–No te angusties Katara –me dijo Mai. –Tal vez es una sorpresa, no te asustes

–Tal vez sea acerca de tu regalo…¿No recuerdas lo que pasó cuando cumplieron 3 años de noviazgo? Te pusiste paranoica y ve lo que pasó al final…

–Tal vez…tengan razón…

Aunque logré calmarme un poco, pensé que era mejor investigar, para que no se ocasionara otro mal entendido, apenas Ty Lee y Mai se distrajeron me fui a la cocina a espiarlos, traté de esconderme detrás de la puerta y escucharlos.

–Muy bien chicos, ya compré el anillo ¿Cómo debo decirle?

Oh…por...todos…los espíritus…

–Aang, querido cuñadito…antes de que acabe la fiesta dile un montón de cosas lindas y después le preguntas. Cosas básicas

–Katara realmente te quiere ¿Crees que no aceptara?

–No estoy seguro Zuko…de verdad no estoy seguro…

–¡Tú, pies ligeros, eres un bobo! Katara ha dicho mil veces que una de sus ilusiones es casarse contigo. Si no mal recuerdos, llevan casi cuatro años juntos, se conocen desde hace siete años, viven juntos y son una gran pareja ¡Es perfecto!

–¿Lo creen?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Será perfecto!

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Aang iba a pedirme matrimonio! ¡Y en Navidad! ¡Este momento no podía ser más glorioso!

–Bueno, antes de que se vayan le digo ¿Esta bien?

–Es perfecto, sé lo que te digo. Así le hice con Mai

–¿Qué dijiste? ¿Vas a casarte con Mai?

Aproveché esa oportunidad para entrar y hacerme la desentendida para no levantar sospechas.

–Si, Mai acaba de decirme que van a casarse. –entré con elegancia y coquetamente

–¿Hermana? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –dijo Sokka con cara de sorpresa

–Acabo de venir, iba a entrar cuando escuché que Zuko va a casarse con Mai ¿Por qué? ¿Debía saber algo más?

No podía creer lo tan buena que era actuando. Aunque creo que la única que no me creyó fue Toph.

–No, nada amorcito…–Aang reía nervioso, eso me daba ternura

–Está bien, les creo… –sonreí inocentemente

–Katara ¿Dónde está Mai?

–Con Ty Lee, pero yo que tú me apuraba, esa chica va a asfixiarla…

–Típico –rió Zuko. –Bueno, nos vemos

Al irse Zuko, también salieron Sokka y Toph, pero ella me miró con una cara de "No te creo esa boba actuación" o algo así

–¿Y bien Katara? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo…bueno…vine a ver si…si… –de acuerdo, en improvisación no era para buena. –Si podrías preparar más de esa tarta…es que se terminó.

–Tienes suerte, acabo de hacer otra pero esa es para la cena

–¡Argh! ¡Te detesto! –y volví a hacer un pucherito.

–¿De verdad me odias? –después empezó a abrazarme y besarme.

–Claro que no, sabes que te amo –le sonreí y lo besé. –Te amo y lo sabes bien

–Me encanta saberlo. –volvió a besarme antes de regresar a la fiesta. –¿Ya cenamos?

–Sí, ya hay que cenar. –luego nos volvimos a besar y regresamos dónde el resto

Admito que después de esto, empecé a sentir nervios. Estaba emocionada porque Aang iba a pedirme que me casara con él y eso me llenaba de alegría, si mis padres y mi abuela vivieran tal vez estarían orgullosos de mí y se alegrarían de lo que iba a pasar. ¡Mi corazón estaba a más no poder!

Durante la cena, los jugueteos, las pláticas y la diversión seguían y no podía sentirme más feliz de este momento. Aunque algunos me notaron nerviosa trataba de calmarme, no era nada serio Pero yo ya no podía aguantar.

Ya a la hora del brindis, estuve atenta a cualquiera palabra de Aang.

–Bueno, antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por estar hoy con nosotros, y por ser grandes amigos nuestros. Espero que el año que viene sea mejor y venga con bendiciones para todos nosotros.

Todos tomamos nuestras copas de sidra y las levantamos. Yo solo pude agregar…

–¡Por la amistad!

–¡POR LA AMISTAD! –y así brindamos.

–Katara…–habló Aang. Ahí iba. –Me gustaría decirte algo…

Al voltear hacia mis amigos, pude ver solo sonrisas de alegría, Aunque después vi como On Ji volteó a la ventana, para después mirar a mi novio.

–Escucha, hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría preguntarte algo…

–¿Si?

–Katara…¿Te…?

–¡HEY, TODOS! ¡Miren a la ventana! –gritó On Ji.

Maldita niña…¿Qué acaso no se cansaba de…? Ugh, no importaba, era navidad, Aang iba a pedirme matrimonio y era mejor que ya me llevara bien con la niña.

Todos nos dirigimos a la ventana y ahí estaba. La hermosa nieve que caía, yo amaba la nieve, Sokka y yo crecimos en un lugar donde nevaba seguido. Era tan hermosa, pude ver las caras de asombro de todos, yo me estremecí feliz.

–Katara, antes de que algo nos interrumpa. –Aang tomó mi mano y nos alejamos de la ventana para mirarnos fijamente. –¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ante mis ojos estaba un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante. Apenas pude hablar.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Pensé que era hora de formalizar lo nuestro. Toph me dijo que este sería un buen regalo…y a propósito, sé del reloj que me compraste…

–Pero eso era…

–De nada hermanita –se burló Sokka sonriente. Maldito, por eso amo a mi hermano

–¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?

Volví a ver el anillo, a Aang, para después llorar de alegría y abrazar a mí novio.

–¡Si, acepto!

Ahí estaba yo, abrazando a mí ahora prometido frente a la mirada de mi hermano, mi cuñada y mis amigos con la nieve como testigo y en navidad.

–Awwww –escuché como coreaban todos enternecidos.

Yes por eso, por momentos tan especiales como este…que amo la Navidad.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Me alegró mucho, porque me tomó una semana y 11 hojas de Word xD

Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes, espero que pasen una buena navidad con todos sus seres queridos y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y la magia y la alegría reinen sus corazones :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado esto y...FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD

P.D.: El epílogo de _"Why don't you come with me?"_ y _"Never Ending Party Night"_ los empiezo en año nuevo (Sí, será raro publicar fanfics de Halloween en Año Nuevo x3)


End file.
